


Just The Way We Are

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic from Tommy's POV inspired by a writing prompt posted on Pinterest by gapbagap.com





	Just The Way We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

At first, I didn’t recognise what we shared as love because it was so easy. That might sound ridiculous, what with all the bickering we've done, with all the bickering we still do, but it’s the truth. We can fight like cat and dog, but we don’t bear grudges. No matter what passes between us, no matter how long it takes, in the end everything works out okay.

From our first meeting there was something about you. I couldn’t put my finger on exactly what it was, but it was there. You were pricklier than a porcupine; taking offence at the slightest thing and delighting in mocking my upbringing, but you sparked my interest all the same.

Time passed, and our connection grew and evolved. Our lives weren’t easy and yet, somehow, we made it through. You were always there when I needed you, and when I thought I didn’t. Despite everything, no matter how arrogant and dismissive I was, or how hard I tried to push you away, you stuck.

Through you I’ve learnt a valuable lesson, one that I treasure as much as I treasure you. Love is the meeting of two souls, fully accepting the light and the dark in each other. That's us.

I don’t need you to be perfect, and you don’t need me to be either. We are perfect for each other, just the way we are.


End file.
